


A Little Bit of Glitz

by wolfiefics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Gay Characters, Glam Rock, M/M, Muggles, We didn't know Remus' parents name at this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Remus discovers a new world on holidays - and discovers a certain Slytherin as well.





	A Little Bit of Glitz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Appearances = Deception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957854) by [McKay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay). 

> Many many moons ago, McKay allowed me to make a prequel to her Appearances = Deceptions story. Early 2010s, can't say when.

Normally Remus Lupin didn't mind the Christmas holiday. It was nice to go home, see his folks and not wonder what scrape his three best friends were going to get into next. It was easier to set up pranks and jokes when most of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry population was absent and frankly, judging from the gleeful look on Sirius Black's face when Remus left, he figured he was better off being ignorant at least for a little while.

No, the only thing that he minded about the Christmas holidays was visiting his mother's family, especially her sister. Remus' mother, Beatrice, was a Muggle, which meant that while Remus was with her Muggle relations any mention of the wizarding world was kept to a minimum. It made the Muggles uncomfortable. Not talking about events and such with his dad made the two wizards in the family uncomfortable, so they did all their chatting before and after the visits to Muggle relations.

While Remus didn't mind his Muggle relatives, his cousin Christopher was a whole other matter. Christopher often teased him unmercifully for reasons that Remus had yet to figure out. Chris teased him about his name, his school, and once when Remus showed Chris his wand when asked, teased him about that too. Remus dreaded three days of teasing every year.

Sure enough, Remus just got his foot in the door when Chris' lofty tenor said, "Well, if it isn't my cousin, Remmy! You look good, coz."

Remus winced inwardly and plastered a smile on his face. He endured his aunt's hug and his uncle's slap on the shoulder and tousle of his hair. He endured his younger cousin, Emily, squeezing his internal organs to mush with her tight hug. Then he heard the most horrible thing imaginable.

"Can I take Remmy upstairs, Uncle?"

"You boys stay out of trouble. Dinner will be on in about a half an hour." Aunt Laura gave them both stern looks before turning to chatter at her sister. 

Resigned to his fate, Remus followed Chris upstairs to his room. "I'm about to burst," Chris said as soon as his bedroom door closed behind them. "I've been waiting for you to get here all day."

'Oh gods,' thought Remus. "Oh? That eager for my company?" he asked casually, looking around Chris' bedroom. 

It changed from the last time he saw it. Soccer and rugby posters were replaced by garish people in the most outrageous clothing. Remus assumed they were Chris' favorite bands since each poster's occupant was holding a microphone or a musical instrument. A guitar with a plug on it stood on a rack in the corner and a stereo, which Chris immediately turned up, was blaring something that had a good beat but no discernible lyrics.

"I _have_ to take you out tonight. Mum and Dad said it was boss." Chris was gyrating in a fascinatingly lewd manner around his cluttered room. Remus took refuge from Chris' weird dancing by ensconcing himself in the chair by the desk.

"Boss?" he inquired, not familiar with the word.

"You know, cool," Chris explained with a grin. "They said it was okay if it was okay with Aunt and Uncle. I called them, I had to make reservations, you see, to get you in."

"In where?" Remus was starting to feel wary.

Chris' face went dreamy. "Only the best club in town, Remmy."

"Please don't call me that, Chris," Remus pleaded.

Chris stopped gyrating and looked at Remus in surprise. "Well, I can't call you Remus!"

"Why not? It's my name," Remus pointed out.

"But it's not a normal, non-magical name. I don't know _anyone_ named Remus, Remmy ... er Remus." Chris literally bounced his way to his wardrobe and began to rifle through the mounds of clothes within. "I have to find you the perfect thing to wear. Of course, we can't change into our club clothes until we leave. My dad would have a heart attack."

"Why?"

Chris turned and gave Remus a toothy grin. "You'll see, but you'll love it. You're so reserved all the time, but this will be _the_ thing that will get you to let it all hang out." Chris gave him a knowing nod and then turned back to tossing various clothing articles out of the wardrobe. "So, you had sex yet?"

"What?" Remus gaped at his cousin, not sure he heard right.

"You know, sex? What, wizards don't have sex?" Chris didn't bother to pull his head from the wardrobe, groping in the back for something that only he knew existed in there.

Remus' head spun and he wasn't sure he wanted to know why his cousin was asking such a personal question. "Well, I - er, no."

Chris' head popped out again and he gave Remus a bugged eyed look. "Really? As hot as you are and you haven't bedroom tangoed?" Remus shook his head again, still gaping at his equally flummoxed cousin. "Bummer."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"So you like girls or guys or do you know yet?" Chris' head and most of his torso had once again disappeared into the depths of the closet.

It was a nightmare, Remus decided, a veritable nightmare. "Girls, I think."

"A-ha!" Chris emerged with a triumphant shout, brandishing a pair of boots that looked disturbingly uncomfortable. They had tall soles and seemed to be high enough to wrap around someone's thighs. "You think, huh? So you don't know for sure. You kissed anyone yet?" Remus shook his head. "Well, tonight's a good time to find out." Chris laughed at Remus' horrified expression. "Don't worry! That's why I'm sticking to you like glue tonight. No one messes with my cousin unless he wants to be messed with."

"I don't think -" Remus began but Chris cut him off with a pleading expression.

"Oh, come on, Remus, I don't get to go out very often and this is an exclusive thing!" Chris used his index finger to make the motions of a familiar children's promise. "I cross my heart and hope to die, stick a thousand needles in my eye that nothing will happen to you, okay?" He shot Remus a sly look. "Well, nothing you don't want to happen anyway."

Remus caved. "Okay."

Chris let out a whoop of joy at the same time Aunt Laura shouted up at them that dinner was ready.

* * *

"I always change in the train station bathroom," Chris explained as he drug his reluctant cousin into the filthy lavatory. "First the clothing. I went easy on you since this is your first time."

Remus wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He was handed a white shirt with a lot of ruffles on it and a pair of dark purple skin tight pants that were some sort of leather knockoff. Remus was stockier built than his cousin and therefore the pants were _very_ tight, but not uncomfortably so. He stepped out of the stall and his cousin immediately frowned. 

"No, you have to take off your underwear, Remus. You can see the lines. The point is to get your ass ogled." 

Remus was about to argue that he wasn't sure he wanted 'to get his ass ogled', but realized that it was fruitless. Besides, he was starting to get interested in this whole thing in spite himself. He was imagining the look of envy on Sirius' face when Remus told him that he'd gone to a Muggle dance club. Sirius admired anything that was Muggle, especially rebellious Muggle, mainly because it pissed off his family, who were prejudiced pure-blood wizards.

He stripped off his underwear and pulled the pants back on again. They _did_ fit better. "You washed these, right?" he called out as a thought struck him.

"Yeah. I have to wash them at a laudromat or Mum would die if she saw them at the house." Remus emerged and Chris gave a low whistle. "Too bad we're related, Remus. I'd shag you right now." They both shuddered at the thought. 

Chris already changed into a pair of blood red leather pants and a ruffly shirt similar to Remus' except it was bright yellow. The boots were indeed thigh high and Remus marveled at how well Chris walked in them. Chris pointed to a pair of lower platform slip-ons. "Those are yours." 

Remus slipped into them and looked at himself in the full length, filthy mirror by the door. 'Not bad,' he thought to himself.

"Now for the makeup." Chris was digging through his duffle.

"Makeup?" Remus gave his cousin a startled look. "What for?"

"Just to tart us up a bit. I'll go easy on you, don't worry, okay? You'll love it!" Chris assured him in a jovial tone. 

'I'm doomed,' Remus thought but he held still as his cousin began applying the weirdest things to his face. He followed instructions like "look up", "now down", "for God's sake, don't blink", "pucker your lips", and "close your eyes". Goo was spread on his face, brushes swiped colored powders this way and that. Soon Chris was spinning him around for another look in the mirror.

Remus couldn't believe his eyes. He was ... not Remus Lupin. Something stared back at him that wasn't him but it had to be because Chris was grinning like a loon from behind him. 

"So?" Chris asked eagerly. "What do you think?"

"Wow," was all Remus could say. 

Chris' expression became triumphant. "I knew you'd think it was boss." Remus watched, fascinated, as Chris applied his own makeup, a much heavier and flashier version of Remus' own. "We'll put the glitter on before we enter. The wind will blow it all off before we get there."

'Glitter?' Remus thought but nodded instead. He was getting more and more eager to get to this club, to see what everyone else looked like.

They boarded the train and Chris ignored the disapproving looks of adults, chatting to Remus instead, explaining about the club, the band that would be performing and that he shouldn't be shocked by what he saw. "You're kind of sheltered, Remus," Chris said authoritatively, "so you might be shocked by some of the people's clothes. There are guys," he added, leaning in to whisper in Remus' ear without being overheard, "who dress as birds."

"Like girls?" Remus clarified. Chris nodded, watching Remus closely. Remus wanted to tell Chris that many wizards wore robes and very little else so a man in a woman-ish guise (by Muggle standards) wouldn't really be all that shocking.

He was wrong.

The line outside the club was long, extending around several blocks. People in various modes of dress loitered as they waited, chatting, laughing, smoking, drinking, and groping. Several turned and ogled the two cousins as they marched down the line to the front. 

"Hey, check out the foxes," called a husky male voice. Remus turned and found a man (very obviously so with the mustache) dressed in a long slinky dress with a slit that showed thigh high boots very similar to Chris'. The man too was "tarted up" and leering flirtatiously. Remus blushed to the roots of his hair, causing the man and his companions to hoot with laughter.

"Don't worry, babe," the man told Remus, "I'm just flirting." Remus gave an uncertain nod and rushed to catch up with Chris.

Chris presented the tickets and was immediately ushered in. He had a look of absolute bliss on his face. "Here." Chris stopped just in the foyer and took out a small package. "Silver or gold?" he asked.

"What?" Remus was too busy looking everywhere at once to pay Chris any mind.

"The glitter, dummy, silver or gold."

"Gold," Remus said automatically and got sprayed with the glitter almost immediately. Chris got it in his hair, on his face, and all over his clothes. "Chris, what are you -" Chris shoved the bag of silver glitter into his hands. 

"Now do me." Remus obliged. "Perfect. Let's find my friends." Chris latched a hand around Remus' wrist and drug him into the crowd. He was hailed halfway across the dance floor and changed directions, Remus right behind him, gawking all the way.

The place was amazing and Remus was quickly falling in love. Beauty, and everything identified with beauty, was everywhere. It was also very feminine. Feather boas, ruffles, and lace assaulted Remus' vision everywhere he looked. Leather and metal was also predominant, adding a generous hint of masculinity to the mix. Colors were wild and lurid, garish and gorgeous at the same time. Smoke from cigarettes, a machine by the stage and other undetermined sources assailed Remus' nose. The band and loud chatter deafened Remus' hearing. It was a total sensory overload in a very sensual fashion.

"This is my cousin, Remus," Chris was saying. At his name Remus returned his attention to his cousin and his companions.

"I'm Scotty," one man introduced, sticking out a hand. Remus held his out as well and found it being kissed as if Scotty were a 19th century lord and he a lady. He was dressed a bit like one as well, complete with an intricately tied cravat.

"Chad," said the other, dressed much more effeminately and with more glitter than Remus and Chris combined. Chad circled Remus in a predatory manner, looking him up and down with appraising eyes. "Very nice, Chris, I see what you mean." Remus gave Chris a look that said 'what have you been saying about me', which Chris ignored. "But you dressed him wrong. With his figure and looks, he needs to go girl."

"You mean, like a girl?" asked Remus sharply, turning to glare at Chris, who actually swallowed nervously. 

Chad gave him a wolfish grin. "Certainly! You've got it, babe, in spades. You could drive 'em wild with that figure."

"No thanks," Remus said, crossing his arms in a manner that his friends at Hogwarts knew meant "conversation over".

"Oh, but baby," purred Chad in his ear, hands sliding seductively down Remus' slim hips. "Do you like the feel of that silk shirt you got on?"

"Y-yes," gulped Remus, shocked by the fact he liked Chad's hands roaming where they roamed. Those hands cupped his buttocks for a moment before sliding up his spine in a lazy, circular fashion.

"Now imagine that feeling _everywhere_, Remus," Chad purred in his other ear before giving it a gentle lick that had Remus letting out a gasp. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Remus murmured a soft "y-yes" just moments before Chad's mouth closed over his. He vaguely heard Chris say "hey, he's never done that before!" but he was too involved in the feel of Chad's lips against his own. Chad nipped his lower lip before pulling back.

"God, you'd be a morsel, Remus, if you'd let me tart you up." Chad stepped back and smirked at Scotty, who only shrugged before pulling Chris to him for a deep, languorous kiss. Remus gawked a moment before turning away. Chris seemed totally oblivious.

"This," Remus' voice broke in his nervousness, "this is my only time here. I go to a private school in Scotland. I'm just here visiting Chris." He looked everywhere but at Chad.

Chad turned his head so that Remus could stare into the bright blue eyes, blond hair falling roguishly into Chad's face. "If you and Chris can come tomorrow, will you let me tart you up as you deserve?" Remus' mouth went dry and his eye was caught by a young man with a slender figure walking by in a satin dress that rode up on his thighs, giving off a hint of lace from his thigh high stockings. "You like that outfit?" Chad sounded bemused. "I don't go for the slutty type myself anymore, but it _is_ erotic. I've got just the thing. Have we got a deal?" Chad's voice took on a purring quality that was made Remus' knees weak.

"Yes," Remus said, still watching the young man in the satin dress and lacey stockings until he disappeared into the crowd.

"Wonderful."

"What's wonderful? Come on, Chad, he's new to this, leave him alone." Chris' voice, grating after Chad's seductive purr, broke Remus' trance-like state of mind.

Chad threw a companionable arm around Chris' shoulders. "Now, now, we're here to have fun. Can you two show up tomorrow night?"

Chris chewed on his lip worriedly. "I don't know. They're only here for three days. And lately Mum and Dad have been getting irritated with me going out all the time. My grades are showing it."

Scotty frowned. "Study. You don't want to be horndogs like us, cruising sleazy bars for cute guys to fuck the rest of your life." Chris gave a scowl and Scotty sighed, pulled Chris close. "You are the best thing I've ever fucked in more ways than one, but you could get me so arrested, you know that."

It was then that Remus realized that these men were much older than he and Chris. He started to back away but Chad grabbed his arm. "Hey, hey, none of that. While Scotty gets his kicks making Chris writhe in pleasure, I get _my_ kicks by dressing up the gorgeous and watching them preen. I don't need sex to get pleasure _that_ good." Chad gave a wicked grin and winked outrageously at Remus, who still was wary. "Scotty, stop it, you're terrorizing Remus." 

Scotty stopped pawing a drowsy Chris and soon the four of them were relaxed again, joking, chatting, and admiring the beauteous view from their table. Chad soon had Remus pointing out outfits he liked, nodding or shaking his head if he agreed or disagreed whether Remus should wear them. Remus quickly found out that Chad was a fashion designer with a very discerning eye. During the day he designed the finest haut coutre; in the evening he let his inhibitions go wild for both men and women.

"It is my hobby," he explained to Remus as he poured his young companion another non-alcoholic drink. "I like beautiful people and I like to make them more beautiful in whatever fashion they like and I think compliments them. If a man wishes to dress as a woman, then why shouldn't he? If a woman wants to dress like a man, why shouldn't _she_? It is a matter of aesthetics, taste and personal preference. Everyone is beautiful, Remus," he said seriously, "but they just don't know how to bring out that beauty."

"How will they find out?" Remus pressed, soaking up the information like a sponge. This was a world he never dreamed of, that he doubted his friends ever dreamed of. He found himself called to it like the moon called to him once a month. A powerful urge to join these beautiful people, even for a brief moment of play, was beginning to pulse deep within him.

Chad laughed, taking a sip of his very alcoholic drink. "Ah, some people don't want to find it, more's the pity. For others, prejudices keep them from it. Some men would look _brilliant_ tarted up like a woman but would be horrified, just horrified, to discover it. How they find it...well, it's like a personal journey, I suppose." Chad mulled over the question a moment before brightening again. "But enough serious talk. _You_ need to be flirted with and in a most outrageous fashion!"

And Chad proceeded to do just that. Remus found himself preening, primping, and leaning in flirtatiously. His hands made bold moves and he thought he even batted his eyelashes a couple of times. Finally, Chris reluctantly announced they had to go. The two promised to try and come the next evening and both boys exited the club well before any curfew time.

"That was ... BOSS!" Remus giggled, tugging on Chris' arm playfully. "You were right. I _loved_ it. We have to go again, we _have_ to go again."

"Okay, okay, cousin, if I have to sell my soul, we'll go again." Chris smiled to himself. His priggish cousin was _finally_ loosening up. There was hope for the kid after all.

* * *

Both their parents made things so much easier. They were going to a play that next evening; the boys were allowed to attend to their own devices. Chris nonchalantly asked if they could go out again, as Remus had such a good time and deserved to let loose. Everyone agreed, as Remus had been so chipper the entire day. In fact, Remus' father generously offered to pay for the boys' expenses that evening and even an activity that afternoon. Chris only asked for fare for the train and a little extra for drink money. At his father's frown, Chris assured his father that they weren't imbibing, but colas did still cost money. Still uncertain, Chris' father consented and the boys whooped with glee.

"I'll call Scotty at the train station. We can change at Chad's place, it's closer to the club," Chris explained. He looked shy a moment. "You really had a good time?"

Remus nodded so hard that he was surprised his head didn't fall off his shoulders. "Oh yes! We've got _nothing_ like that at Hogwarts!" Chris was amused by the statement but refrained from comment. 

Scotty was delighted. Chad was beaming at them when they knocked on the door then gasped in horror at their 'normal' clothes. "That's hideous, Christopher, where on _Earth_ did you get that jumper?"

Chris looked at his new Christmas jumper and gave a rueful grin. "Christmas present from my grandmother." Chad shuddered but made no further comments about it.

"I'm in Heaven," Chad informed an amused Scotty, who was ensconced on an antique loveseat that was more gilt and wood than padding. "Two gorgeous creatures here to be tarted up."

"Well, don't tart mine up so much that other's try to turn his head from me," Scotty rebuked with a grin. "I found him and he's mine."

Chris leaped onto his older lover's lap and began to nibble on Scotty's chin. "Until you dump me, I'm all yours." The two began to kiss and Remus turned away in embarrassment.

Chad frowned and lead Remus away. "Ah, Scotty is going to get himself into a lot of trouble. It's one thing to look, it's another thing to indulge," he commented. "Thankfully, Chris is eighteen." He took Remus into a huge walk-in closet and gestured broadly. "All of my dresses. Peruse to your heart's content. Find what appeals and we'll look at them together. I'm going to work on Chris first. He'll be the easiest since I know his style and have tarted him up before."

Chad walked out and Remus turned to the racks. Each dress was simply divine. Silks, satins, brocades, velvets, and leather was brushed by Remus' fingers as he walked down one side of the closet and back up the other side. Different lengths, colors, and styles were a feast to his eyes. Remus found himself wanting to try each one. Then he remembered the man last night in the short dress and lacey stockings. Each area of the closet was divided by the dress length and he headed for the short area.

He found two that immediately appealed. One was lime green satin with a pastel green feather trim. It was garish, bright and fun looking. The satin glimmered in the harsh light of the closet and Remus found himself transfixed. The other was a dark pink, almost a deep rose, velveteen. It was completely unadorned but Remus didn't think it needed it. A glittering thread had been woven almost magically into the fabric, entrancing him as he held it up.

With a couple of dresses picked out, Remus turned his attention to the racks of shoes below the dresses. While he hadn't had too much trouble with the platform shoes that he wore last night, he didn't think he could go higher. He found one pair of tan leather boots that looked to go to his knees that might be suitable.

He was pawing through the jewelry chest in the far back (he was amazed this wasn't a wizard's closet, it was so deep) when a cleared throat behind him made him turn around. He gaped. Chris looked fabulous. Preening, Chris spun around and struck a pose. 

"Whatcha think?" Chris asked eagerly.

"I love it," Remus said truthfully. Chris was definitely 'tarted up', from leather boots, leather pants that fit too snugly to possibly be comfortable, to a shirt so see-through it might as well not be there. His long-ish hair was teased and it glittered iridescently. Gaudy costume bracelets lined up his arms and rings adorned his fingers. His makeup was heavy on the eyeliner and made him look pale. "Scotty seen it?"

Chris gave a knowing grin. "Yes and he's already complaining that he's lost me."

Chad came up behind Chris and pulled him out of the closet. "Remus' turn...go occupy Scotty." Chris winked at his cousin before sauntering off. "That boy, I swear," chuckled Chad. "Now then, what did _you_ find?"

Remus showed him the two dresses. Chad immediately discarded the lime green, stating that it was very wrong for Remus' colouring. He approved of the rose velveteen but declared that Remus needed something more flashy for this evening. The rose was good for a quieter night out, perhaps. Remus couldn't imagine wearing women's clothes other than at the club but refrained from saying so. He didn't want to look completely naive.

"Now _this_ is more your style, I should think." Chad pulled out a royal blue silk dress, trimmed with tiny iridescent blue beads, from behind the other short dresses. A peacock feather boa accompanied it, light and playful. Remus hesitated to touch it, he found it so beautiful. Chad handed Remus the hanger and dug in the shoes a moment, unearthing a pair of platform boots with identical beading to the dress. "Go change, I'll find the jewelry!" Chad shooed a stunned Remus away to where a screen stood in the corner.

"Oh, wait!" Chad called and Remus turned in time to catch some silky men's underwear similar to the cotton style he was wearing now. "I don't think you'll appreciate women's underwear," chuckled Chad before disappearing into the closet once more.

Silk, Remus decided once he'd pulled on the delicate garment, was pure heaven, ambrosia for the skin. He felt positively decadent. He teetered slightly on the heels but quickly got his balance. He shyly emerged from behind the screen to show Chad, who was waiting impatiently for him with an armful of costume jewelry.

"Ah, I knew it!" he crowed.

"What?" called Chris and Scotty at the same time. Footsteps could be heard approaching.

"You'll stay there, I'm not finished!" ordered Chad sternly and the footsteps retreated. Remus turned to find a mirror but Chad halted him. "No, no. No peeking until I'm finished. I _knew_ you'd be gorgeous, I _knew_ it!"

"Um, Chad, I'm allergic to silver," he said quietly, spotting several pieces of silver sparkling in the mound that Chad dropped on the table in front of them.

"Very well, no silver, but that's not a problem, I assure you." Chad didn't seem the slightest bit interested in knowing more and Remus was relieved. Remus never had to explain why he couldn't be near silver before, but the lie was always been ready, drilled into him since he was bitten by a werewolf at the age of six years.

Remus silently put up with the administrations on his face like he did with Chris the night before, but he thought Chad was laying a bit more makeup on that Chris had done. Chad concentrated heavily on his eyes ("your best facial feature, you can tell everything from the eyes") and Chad insisted on slipping the rings, bracelets and a necklace on him as well. Once finished, Chad stood back and breathed a sigh of contentment. 

You are easily the best I've done so far. I've been saving that dress. No one seemed right for it. No one will. Let's show them." Remus got up from the dressing table where Chad did the makeup and walked to the other room where Chris and Scotty were waiting. He passed a full length mirror and froze. 

He'd shag himself if he could. The dress clung to him like second skin, all seductive and elegant. Long legs, with just a small dusting of light hair marring their perfection, emerged from the blue silk and into the bead-trimmed boots. The feather boa was draped around his shoulders, still moving in the air, a playful flirtation all its own. 

He moved his eyes from his body to his face. Huge brown-gold eyes, framed with a bluish liner and heavy eye powder in a lighter blue, stood out the most. A rosy blush high on his cheeks gave him a flushed look and pouty, rosy lips finished the picture. He looked like a picture of a Muggle fairy in a fantasy story.

Except male.

"Well?" Chad's silken purr caressed Remus' left ear. "You like?"

"Yes, I like it very much."

Chad's tone took on a predatory note. "Good. Let's floor your cousin and my best friend and then set that club on it's ear, shall we? With luck, my creation will find himself well-fucked tonight too." Remus felt something flood his loin area and swallowed. "Don't worry, not by me. I meant what I said, but there are plenty of other delicious morsels for you to taste out there. Come."

Chad lead him to the door but stepped out first. "Attention, attention. The master is about to reveal his masterpiece."

"Come on with it, Chad!" groused Scotty. Chad took Remus' hand and brought him from behind him with a flourish. "Bloody hell," breathed Scotty in awe.

Chris got up, slack-jawed. "Remus? Is that you?" Remus nodded, getting self-conscious. "Wow. I mean, wow."

"Is that good?" Remus asked. Chris only nodded, struck-dumb.

"I believe," Chad said in smug amusement, "that this ends this portion of the program. I vote we make London jealous of our good fortune, Scotty."

Scotty bounded up, grabbed Chris' hands and pulled him to the door. "Agreed. I feel the urge to dance illegally close to my boytoy." Everyone but Remus laughed at the comment. He was too busy getting used to the feeling of being completely out-of-control, uninhibited and very un-Remus.

* * *

"Oh my Lord, is he wearing a Chad Granite outfit?"

"Would you look at the hips on _him_?"

"I must have those pants!"

"Someone did them up professional!"

Both boys preened under the praise and jealous words of compliment as they sauntered to the head of the line for the second time in as many days. Chad and Scotty also preened at having two gorgeous companions on their arms. They were ushered in with a most differential manner and soon the atmosphere of the club overwhelmed them.

"I'll get the usual drinks. Someone find Remus something gorgeous to hang on." Chad maneuvered the group to their table and sat them down before going to the bar for the long wait for drinks.

"You two stay here," grinned Scotty. "I'll 'find Remus something gorgeous to hang on'."

The two cousins stared at each other for a moment before Chris broke the silence. "I take it you're visiting London more often?"

Remus grinned. "Only if you'll let me."

Chris' face lit up. "No problem!" He toyed with a bracelet nervously. "See, none of my friends at school are into this and, well, I'm getting pretty friendless in a hurry." Remus immediately felt outrage on his cousin's behalf. "So it'll be boss if you want to come when you can."

"Every chance I get," Remus fervently promised. "Thanks for this. I never dreamed ..."

Chris laughed. "I didn't think you'd make such a good-looking bird." The two laughed together, suddenly companionable where they never were before. It was always awkward between the two cousins; now they had something in common.

Scotty came back at the same time Chad did, the two arguing amiably. "He was hideous. I will not have Remus hanging on something that crawled out of the sewer!"

"He didn't crawl out of the sewer," retorted Scotty good-naturedly. 

"He hasn't bathed in at least two days and his clothes were wrinkled," countered Chad, handing the two boys their sodas.

"Well, you find someone for Remus to 'hang off of' then," Scotty stated. "I guarantee you'll not find anyone worthy of his magnificence in _this_ place."

Chad snorted derisively, looked Remus up and down as if memorizing a color palette and turned his attention to the crowd. They all leaned in to listen to his mutterings. "Too short ... too gay ... too gaudy ... what the hell is _that_ .... I'm not sure it's human ... possibly ... more than possibly ... never in a million years." Chad suddenly sat bolt upright. "Sultriness rivaling Remus' beauty has just strode in through the door." Everyone turned to look, but Remus couldn't get a good view. Whoever it was was in all black and white. "Good body, looks clean, not particularly handsome but definitely striking."

"The black haired one?" asked Scotty, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes. The understated one. He knows his appeal and that appeal is being mysterious." Chad gave Remus a sharp look and, as if satisfied that Remus still looked as stunning as moments before, gave a nod. "Go get him."

"But -" Remus began, but Chad pulled him from his seat and gave him a light push. 

"He's by the bar. His back is to us. The long black hair with the glitter in it." That described four people that Remus could see. "In the sinfully tight leather pants." That narrowed it to two. "And the white shirt with the black vest. I disapprove of the vest but he wears it well and it hangs nicely from his shoulders." Oh. Him.

Remus gave Chris a frantic look. "Just flirt, Remus," Chris told him bracingly. "You don't have to do anything else."

Flirt. Okay. He could flirt. Remus swallowed, tilted his head up high and went to the bar. Somehow, he didn't walk though. He sashayed, his hips swaying almost like a girl's did. It was a bit unnerving but he found he liked the sensation of the silk on his hips as he did so.

The guy he was approaching was young, from his build, and tall, taller than Remus was. Remus stopped behind the man, deciding what to do. It was taken care of for him, though, by the man standing next to Remus' target.

"Well, hello there, pretty, who are you dolled up for?" Remus' attention was pulled from the lanky individual with his back still to him to the speaker. Stocky, a bit overweight and definitely predatory, Remus' accoster was leering, hand outstretched to grab Remus' arm even as he pulled away. "Now, now, no need to be shy. I'm a big tipper."

"So am I. He's mine." Remus' original target turned around and Remus' stomach dropped like a stone. What the hell was Severus Snape doing in a Muggle glam bar?

"What was that?" Remus' accoster turned to Severus, who surveyed him with a cool glare. 

"I said he's mine. He's been waiting for me. I was late." Severus held a hand out, smiling softly at Remus. Remus took that hand and was lead out onto the dance floor. Remus' accoster scowled after them. "Sorry about that, I hope you and your date don't mind." Remus said nothing. "The last thing you want is to have that moron pawing you and that outfit. It had to have cost a fortune."

Remus only nodded as Snape's hips ground against his in rhythm of the beat.

"Not the talkative sort are -" Severus obviously finally got a good look at him because he froze in mid-movement. "Lupin?"

Remus closed his eyes but kept moving. His lovely fun evening just turned into a nightmare.

"It _is_ you!" Remus opened his eyes and dared a look. There was no censure in Snape's expression but there was something else entirely that Remus wasn't sure he could decipher. Shock, yes, but something else. "I didn't think you were into this sort of thing."

"I'm not, I mean, I wasn't," Remus stammered lamely. "I-I ... my cousin, he, well, we came here and then, uh -" Remus stopped his disjointed explanation when Snape burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"I'm imagining the look on Black's face when he finds out you dress like a Muggle woman on holidays," roared Snape, wiping tears of mirth from his face.

"I've never before," Remus said hotly, flames burning his cheeks. He started to turn away and go back to his friends, but Snape's hand stayed him.

"No, don't. You look gorgeous, as I'm sure you know." Remus paused and looked at Snape. "You know, technically I'm not supposed to be here either so how about we just keep each other's little secret?"

Remus considered this. "Okay. Would you -" he stopped, losing his nerve but gained it again when Snape raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Would you like to join us? We have a table."

Snape gave an arrogant nod, took Remus' hand and lead the way to where Chris was frantically waving. His cousin pounced as soon as they sat. "Oh my Lord, when that man started to grab at you, I thought I was going to _die_!" 

"Good save, young man," approved Scotty to Severus, saluting him with his glass.

"Yes, if my creation had been pawed on by that neanderthal, I'd have never forgiven myself!" exclaimed Chad, checking Remus all over for signs of injury.

"Your creation?" asked Snape in a cool tone.

Chad sighed with relief in seeing Remus unharmed. "Yes, the dress and this beautiful young man. Of course, the young man was always beautiful, just finding how to express that beauty is a form of art unto itself."

"Indeed," agreed Snape, giving Remus a very thorough once-over that had Remus blushing flame-red again. Chris was giving Remus sly looks.

Introductions were made with Remus adding (which only Chris understood the significance of) that Snape attended the same school as he. Both young men fielded questions regarding their "private school" and the conversation turned to other things. Remus couldn't help but notice that Snape kept giving Chad frowns everytime the designer casually touched Remus.

A slow seductive song drifted through the speakers and Snape stood up. "Remus? A dance?" Remus nodded dumbly and found himself swept onto the dance floor. They moved in time to the music awkwardly at first but soon settled into each other's embrace as if they'd always done so. "So," Snape whispered in Remus' right ear, "this Chad is your lover then?"

"No," Remus whispered back. "I just met him last night but my cousin seems to have known him for sometime." 

Snape grunted, apparently content with that answer for the moment. "Do you _have_ a lover?" Remus shook his head. "Would you like one?"

Remus pulled back a bit. "Are you offering, Snape?"

Snape looked at him closely and then leaned down to brush his lips against Remus'. "My name is Severus," he murmured before their lips made contact.

Remus' senses went reeling in all different directions at the touch. The world around them immediately faded away and he found his mouth opening at his kisser's insistence. A velvety tongue swept into his mouth and Remus gasped, the sound swallowed up by his partner. Remus felt his legs buckle and he grabbed hold of Severus' shoulders to keep from falling. The kiss broke away and Remus opened his eyes to see Snape smirking at him.

"Ah, yes, I could get used to that. So do you want a lover or not?" Remus mutely nodded. "What time do you have to be home?"

"I - ah - am not sure." Remus looked helplessly over to Chris, who was giving him a thumbs-up sign. Chad looked triumphant and Scotty looked amused, his hand caressing the inside of Chris' thigh.

"Tell you what, then, this bar has a private area where couples can...explore." Severus began to sway their bodies toward the edge of the dance floor. "Shall we take advantage of it?"

"Sure," Remus agreed, not certain what Severus was talking about. Should he tell Severus that he was inexperienced with sex? 

"I'm glad I ventured out of Diagon Alley tonight," Severus whispered against his lips. "I didn't think I'd find such a prize under my very nose."

Remus blinked at him. "There's a place in Diagon Alley like this?"

Severus laughed, taking Remus' hand once more and leading him to a back area that was dimly lit and rather seedy-looking. Remus had a pang of doubt. "Oh yes, I forgot, this is your first time." Severus stopped dead and turned around. "Is that a literal meaning as well, first time?"

'Oh God, here comes the unmerciful teasing and sarcasm,' Remus thought but he nodded anyway. Instead of beginning to torment him, Severus looked stunned.

"We can't do it here then!" he practically exploded. Several people turned to look at them with interest. Scowling, Severus leaned in. "I won't deflower someone in this place. A quick tumble is one thing, but - Gods! You're a _virgin_?" He seemed unable to believe it. Remus only nodded dumbly again. "I thought Black or some Ravenclaw would have pounced on you by now!"

"Sirius? He likes only girls." Severus snorted in disbelief but didn't argue. "What do Ravenclaws have to do with anything?"

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Ah, you are sheltered, aren't you, little Gryffindor? The Ravenclaws have a fine orgy club...you want a partner that's into kink, they'll find you one." Remus blushed again. "How arousing," whispered Severus before taking another three minute kiss that had Remus clinging to him again and breathing hard when it was over. "How about we find someplace and just do some very heavy petting?" 

"Yes," Remus agreed. "Let's."

Severus took his hand and led him to a corner, nodding to a man who seemed to be guarding the area. The man nodded politely back, looking the two of them over as if memorizing their faces and clothes. The bouncer then lost all interest in them, turning away to survey the crowd once more. Severus pulled Remus into a secluded alcove that was plush with huge pillows that were tassled, lacey and furry. He sank onto one, gently tugging Remus down with him.

Remus swallowed and looked everywhere but at Severus. The whole thing was quickly taking on a surreal quality, as if he was dreaming the whole evening. 

"Remus?" Severus' voice, a voice Remus was used to hearing harsh and cruel, was soft and oh so seductive. It was also inquiring. "Are you changing your mind?"

"No, no," Remus shook his head, daring to make brief eye contact with Severus before looking away again. "I...I just don't -"

"Just feel," Severus told him, leaning in. Remus gasped as he felt Severus' velvety tongue flick brief little caresses on his neck. "I'll do all the work. You need to know what you're missing." Severus continued his minor sensory torture before speaking again. "I'll be the one responsible for leaving you wanting more."

Teeth grazed a sensitive spot and Remus involuntarily arched and moaned. Lips began a drugging trail of wetness on every inch of exposed skin, leaving Remus gasping and very aroused. Severus' hands quickly warmed the places where the wet trail of kisses left gooseflesh rising, increasing the tortuous sensory overload. How long Remus endured Severus' languorous caresses, he wasn't sure but he was sure of one thing - Severus was right. He wanted more.

Severus' hand slipped up Remus' exposed thigh, moving beneath the silky, beaded material. Remus gasped as long fingers teased his growing erection, teasing his balls and gently brushing his cock. The hand slipped into the material of Remus' decadent underwear for skin to skin contact, causing Remus to gasp loudly in surprise and desire.

Severus' lips clasped over his, sounds issuing from them before diving in for a deep, wild kiss. "You like that, don't you?" Even as they kissed Remus managed a shaky nod, lust and desire flooding his body as Severus' hand stroked, teased and tormented his erection. A tension built from deep in Remus' body and he began to arch and strain in a rhythm much like he did when he was masturbating.

Severus pulled his hand away just as Remus didn't think he could take any more. "Ah ah ah," Severus chided teasingly, his black eyes glittering with what Remus knew could only be lust. "We wouldn't want to mar the perfection of this absolutely smashing dress." With that pronouncement, Severus' head moved downward and Remus threw his head back in delirious abandon as warm lips wrapped around his cock.

There, in a darkened corner of a Muggle dance club, Severus Snape made love to Remus Lupin. Neither could have ever said what drew them together that night that they never tapped into before. For almost 6 years the two of them were classmates and enemies at school. In one night, they became allies and lovers.

Long after Chris and Remus dragged themselves home, sneaking into Chris' house still dressed in their bar clothes, wreaking of smoke, Remus still couldn't explain it to himself. He didn't want to either. He only concentrated on the words that were issued from Severus Snape's mouth as they kissed one last time before parting company. 

"I can't wait for the next term to begin. It's going to make school _so_ much more interesting now that I know who you _really_ are."

Remus had to agree. He couldn't wait either. He also knew that there was going to be hell to pay if his three best friends ever found out.


End file.
